


Happy

by robyn118



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Even Though It Seems Like It, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, it's not sad, mention of break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyn118/pseuds/robyn118
Summary: A lump formed in my throat the moment I saw him. He always stood a head taller than everyone else so he was pretty easy to notice in the crowded bar. He looked handsome as ever with a black suit on, tie pulled loosely from around his neck. He'd grown his hair out, auburn curls pulled back into a loose bun, his beard full and perfectly styled.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Happy

A lump formed in my throat the moment I saw _him_. He always stood a head taller than everyone else so he was pretty easy to notice in the crowded bar. He looked handsome as ever with a black suit on, tie pulled loosely from around his neck. He'd grown his hair out, auburn curls pulled back into a loose bun, his beard full and perfectly styled. 

“You want a drink, babe?” Daniel asked me, I gave him a small smile, watching him make his way through the crowd to the bar on the other side of the room.

  
My eyes find _him_ again easily. His arms around someone else, holding them close, looking down and smiling big, his cheeks rounding as they moved together on the dance floor. I don’t remember him liking to dance.   
  


It had been over a year since he’d left. It was a mutual decision, but he was the one who brought up the idea of calling off - whatever it was we had been.  
  


I wanted to fight for us, I wanted to keep us afloat. I loved him so much - I still do. I couldn’t see a life without him in it. I couldn’t fathom what that would even feel like. But, he was right, we hadn’t been happy in a long time. It just took a few months of heartbreak for me to see it.

  
I was a mess after, only going through the routine of living, just waking up and surviving only to go to bed and do it all over again the following day. Life passed me by while I sat in my despair, unable - or unwilling - to be happy again. A part of me hoped he would never find love again after leaving. I wished so many horrible things on him, though I never meant a single one.  
  


“Here ya go,” Daniel appeared again, holding a glass of wine for me. I took it, giving him a thank you and interlocking our fingers.   
  


“You wanna dance,” I asked, after taking a sip and setting my glass on a nearby empty table, pulling him along with me before he had a chance to answer, him giggling the entire way.  
  


We dance and I noticed _him_ out of the corner of my eye several times. Tilting his head back and laughing after his date stood on his tiptoes to whisper something into his ear.   
  


I don’t think he ever looked that happy when we were together. And looking up into Daniel’s brown eyes, I don’t think I had ever felt this happy with _him_.   
  


It’s a strange feeling; knowing that you finally let someone go. Someone that you didn’t even know you’d been holding onto. I never thought I would be here, smiling at the man that broke my heart and knowing we're better without each other.  
  


It feels like this should hurt, but somehow it doesn’t.   
  


“You okay?"   
  


I nodded, slowly focusing back on the man standing in front of me again. "Yeah,” I breath. “I actually am."   
  


It takes a while before he notices me, Daniel and I sat at a high-top table, laughing as the music continued and the crowd danced on into the night. When he does, there’s a smile on his face and he walks over to me, the man he’s with following behind him, clutching his arm, obviously a little apprehensive, waiting for the awkward encounter with ‘the ex.'   
  


"Hey, Rhett.” I said as I stood meeting him in a hug that’s returned with equal vigor. It’s clear he’s happy to see me too and that made me smile a little wider.   
  


“It's good to see you.” he says. “Um, this is my uh - my fiancé.” he seems a little nervous and I notice a flush of red to his cheeks even in the dim light of the bar.   
  


“Rhett! That’s amazing!” I said, playfully slapping him on the arm. He grinned, shyly looking over to his date, who was trying to hide his smile but failed miserably.   
  


“Alex,” Rhett continued after a beat. “This is Link.” he gestures to the man with him, dark hair peppered with grey streaks toward the front, dark rimmed glasses framing his blue eyes.  
  


He smiled meekly.   
  


“It’s nice to meet you, Link.” I said, sticking my hand out. He meets it, visibly relaxed now, pulling his shoulders down from his ears and smiling.  
  


I insisted that they sit down so we can catch up. The little glances between Rhett and Link don’t go unnoticed by anyone, namely me and it makes my heart soar as I steal a few looks at my own love.   
  


We made the right decision.   
  


Daniel and Link talk about their jobs while Rhett and I get to know each other all over again, who we turned out to be without the other. He seemed more like himself somehow.   
  


The night’s winding down and we’re getting ready to part ways. I stood from the table and give Rhett a hug, “I’m really happy for you, Rhett. Link seems like a really great guy.”  
  


“He is pretty great.” he says, smiling over at Link as he slips his jacket back on. "Thank you, Alex. It means a lot to hear you say that.“ 

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by the song "Happy" by Oh Wonder. Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr [mythicalrobyn118](https://mythicalrobyn118.tumblr.com/)


End file.
